The present invention relates generally to quality of service, and more specifically, to quality of service for high network traffic events. Quality of service may refer to the overall performance of a network, particularly the performance seen by end users of the network. One reason for quality of service is to ensure that the aspects of a connection, such as service response time, loss, signal-to-noise ratio, and the like meet a minimum threshold of functionality. One challenge is meeting quality of service objectives during times when a network is experiencing particularly high network traffic.